(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include items such as photosensitive drums and toner that need periodical replacement (or replenishment). Items that need replacement or the like are collectively disposed in cartridges in the related-art image forming apparatuses, and users such as service persons or customers who use the image forming apparatuses replace the cartridges. This allows replacement or replenishment of these items to be performed in a collective manner. Examples of the cartridges include a photosensitive body cartridge that includes a photosensitive drum and so forth, a developing cartridge that includes toner and so forth, and a process cartridge into which these cartridges are integrated.
A storage medium in which information relating to each of these cartridges is stored is attached to the cartridge. The information relating to the cartridge to which the storage medium is attached such as a model number of the cartridge and the remaining amount of toner is stored in the storage medium. An apparatus body may obtain the information by reading the information stored in the storage medium attached to the cartridge. In the related art image forming apparatuses, the storage medium is accessed from the apparatus body by bringing electrically conductive contacts included in the storage medium attached to the cartridge into contact with electrically conductive contacts provided in the apparatus body.